Pups in a Series of Unfortunate Events
This is a crossover story with "A Series of Unfortunate Events". Summery When the pups were fun on the beach, a man named Mr. Poe came and told the pups that Ryder had died in a fire that destroyed the Lookout. Then, Mr. Poe puts the pups in care of a man called Count Olaf, who is an actor. But the pups realized that Count Olaf is after their fortune. Can the pups find a way to prevent Count Olaf from getting his hands on the fortune? Charaters Main * Chase * Marshall * Skye * Zuma * Rocky * Rubble * Everest Others * Mr. Poe * Justice Strauss * Count Olaf * The Theater Troupe * Uncle Monty * Aunt Josephine * Lemony Snicket (Narrator) Story Chapter 1: The Bad Beginning (The scene fads in to a graveyard and a well dressed man is walking through the cemetary.) ???: If your watching a movie about a famous hero pup, then, I'm sorry to say that it is not the movie you'll be watching. The movie your about to see is extremely unpleasent. If you wish to see a film about a hero pup, I'm sure there is still plenty of seating in theater number two."Walks to a beach" However, if you like stories about clever and reasonably attractive pups, suspicious fires, carnorivorus leeches, Italian food and secret organizations, then stay as I retrace each and every one of the Paw Patrol pups' woeful steps. (Cut to the man in room in a clock tower typing on a type writer) ???: My name is Lemony Snicket, and it is my sad duty to document this tale. (Cut to a picture of a group of pups on the same beach from earlier and the camera slowly zooms in and fads in to a cloudy day on the beach in a town called Adventure Bay where the pups are playing.) Lemony Snicket: Everyone knew the Paw Patrol well, for their talents and their skills. (Cut to a german shepherd whos back is at the camera is readjesting his hat.) Lemony Snicket: Chase, the leader of the pack, is a police pup. He's great at pulling cars over, keeping everyone safe and also keeping his eyes on the other pups. (Cut to a dalmatian on a beach chair with a teddy bear) Lemony Snicket: Marshall, the fire pup, had such a rare interest in anything he can do to help. Marshall always had his teddy by his side. He's also clumsy which means Marshall can trip very easily and bumps into anyone. (Cut to a cookapoo flying around in the air) Lemony Snicket: Skye, the aviator pup, loved flying more than ever. (Cut to a mix breed who is making something out of recycled things.) Lemony Snicket: Rocky, an eco pup, liked to make and reuse things of what he finds in recycling bens or on the ground. The one thing that Rocky dosen't like is getting wet because he's afraid of the water and baths. In a world of abandoned items, Rocky knew there is always something. (Cut to a chocolate lab swimming in the water.) Lemony Snicket: Zuma, the water rescue pup, loved swimming in the water or in a pool a lot. (Cut to an english bulldog digging in the sand.) Lemony Snicket: Rubble, a constrution pup, liked to dig and build things, but also has a very big appitight. (Cut to a husky sitting in the sand watching the view.) Lemony Snicket: Lasty, Everest, who is a snow rescue pup, just like what she only does when there's snow on the ground and loved being around her friends. But today, the pups' lives are going to be changed forever. (Cut to Chase turning around when he sees a man getting out of taxi cab and walking toward the pups.) Chase: Pups, come here. (The other pups come to Chase and see the man walking to them.) Lemony Snicket: The pups began to wonder with thoughts running through their heads like; "Who is this man coming out of the fog?" or "What is a banker like Mr. Poe, a friend of Mr. Porter, doing here espect to find us at the beach?". Questions that they are going to find out. (Cut to the man, who is Mr. Poe, comes up to the pups.) Mr. Poe: Pups, I'm afraid I must inform you of an extremely unfortunate event. (Cut to the pups who had confused looks and thinking what Mr. Poe is talking about. Cut back to Mr. Poe.) Mr. Poe: I'm very, very sorry to tell you this, but your leader, Ryder, had perished in a fire that's destroyed your entire home. (Cut to the pups with shocked looks.) Lemony Snicket: If you have ever lost someone very important to you, then you already know how it feels. And if you haven't, you cannot possibly imagine it. (A fog changes the scene where we see the pups walking into their Lookout in ruins, looking a bit sad.) Lemony Snicket: No one knows the precise cause of the Lookout fire. My colleagues and I have investigated the best we can. But all we've discovered is that the blaze was started from a great distance through the refraction and convergence of light. And within moments, the entire Lookout was in flames. (Cut to Rocky who walks up to a bookself and uses his claw to pick up an intacted frame with a picture of Ryder, him and the other pups.) (Cut to Chase on the command floor of the Lookout and sees everything burned up. But just as he was walking, Chase sees a strange looking spyglass in a drawer.) Lemony Snicket: And as mysterious as the sourse of the blaze, other mysteries began ro unfold before the pups' eyes. Everyone has its secrets, doors left unopened. But as Chase now realized, the smallest discovery would send his mind reeling with questions. What was this spyglass hidden in his leader's drawer? Were there other secrets about their leader's live yet to be revealed? Questions he now feared might never be answered. (Cut to the pups walking out of the Lookout and toward Mr. Poe's car.) Lemony Snicket: And just like that, the Paw Patrol pups became the Paw Patrol orphans. (Cut to Mr. Poe opening his car's door and letting the pups in.) Lemony Snicket: I tried to warn you. (Cut to a wide view of the ruins of the Paw Patrol Lookout. Then, the camera fads out of the picture that Lemony Snicket is holding and puts it down, then, types on the type writer.) Lemony Snicket: This is an excellent opportunity to walk out of the theater, living room or airplane where this film is being shown. It's not too late to see a film about a hero pup. (Cut to the pups sitting on a bench at the bank waiting for Mr. Poe to come out through the door.) Chapter 2: Your New Guardian (Mr. Poe comes through the door.) Mr. Poe: Yes. Come with me. (Cut to Mr. Poe driving his car with the pups in the back seats.) Mr. Poe: Now, as chief officer of the Bank of Adventure Bay and the executor of your leader's estate, it is my legal obligation to take care of your leader's money till you come of age and to place you in the care of his closest relative. So I'm taking you to live with your leader's dear uncle named Count Olaf, who resides right here in town, just 37 blocks away. (The pups looked at each other.) Chase: I don't think that's what 'closest' is supposed to mean. Zuma: We don't know a Count Olaf. Mr. Poe: Yes, yes, of course you do. He's either Ryder's third uncle four times removed or his fourth uncle three times removed. Marshall: Thats awful. Everest: Marshall. Mr. Poe: And he's an actor by trade. Isn't that exciting, pups? (The pups looked at each other again looking unsure.) Mr. Poe: You should count yourselves lucky, pups. This sort of generosity is rare in a person of his profession. (Cut to the car driving down the road and stopped.) Mr. Poe: Ah, here we are, your new home. Isn't it lovely, pups? (The pups looked out the window and see a red house with a black roof, a white fense surrounding it and lovely flowers in the yard.) (The pups and Mr. Poe got out of the car where a women greets them. She is Justice Strauss.) Justice Strauss: Oh, hello. You must be the pups from the Paw Patrol. Rocky: Hi. Justice Strauss: I was so sorry to hear about the accident, but so happy to hear you were coming here. Welcome. I'm Justice Strauss of the town high court. Rocky: I'm Rocky. And thats Chase, Everest, Skye, Zuma, Rubble and Marshall. Mr. Poe: Poe, Bank of Adventure Bay. How do you do? Justice Strauss: Lovely. Skye: "Admiring the house" Your house is so beautiful. Justice Strauss: Thank you. Please don't be strangers. You come visit me anytime you like. "Walks to the door" (The pups were confused.) Rubble: Visit? Marshall: You mean, you don't live with Count Olaf? Justice Strauss: Live with--? With Count Olaf? No. No, no, no, no. He's-- "Looks where the pups aren't looking" He's my neighbor. (The pups turned around and saw a house in the middle of a grassy lot with a black fence. The house is made of bricks with a black roof, has one chimey and a tower. The driveway up to the gate go under a bridge with a train track on it.) Chase: "Whispers" I think we should sleep outside. (Cut to the front porch of the house. The pups led by Mr. Poe walked up to the house and Mr. Poe walked up the steps to the door as the pups stopped at the steps.) (Before Mr. Poe could use the knocker, it swunged open and a figure stares outside. Then, the knocker closed and there was the sound of footsteps.) ???: Entrood. Mr. Poe: "Opens the door" Haven't got all day. In you go. (The pups walked in and man on the second floor greets the pups. This man is Count Olaf.) Count Olaf: Well, hello, hello, hello. I am your beloved Count Olaf. Zuma: "Gulps" Count Olaf: And welcome to my loverly home. "Walks to a collum" May you find solace whithin the womblike warmth of its... "Raps his arm around the collum" ...downey plume. (Cut to the pups with Mr. Poe behind them taking off his hat. Cut to Count Olaf walking down the stairs.) Count Olaf: Or as the Greeks in the ancient times would say: Orphanis... ...encribo... ...something, something, something. Music builds to a crescendo Ending on the right foot "Stomps his right foot on the floor" And strike a Fosse. (Skye sees that Count Olaf has a tatoo of an eye on his ankle.) Count Olaf: Not exactly what I was going for, but you get the idea. "Walks over to the pups and looks at Chase" My dear... "Looks at drawings of the pups on his hands" ...Chase. Enchante. "Offers Chase a hand shake" Chase: "Puts his paw in Count Olaf's hand" How do you do? "Takes his paw out" Count Olaf: "Looks at Skye and Rocky" And these two must be Skye and Rocky. "Puts his hands on the sides of their heads" Young Skye. Young Rocky. "Moves Rocky's head" Your left side is a good one. "Pats them and looks at Zuma" Well, you must be Zuma. A great swimmer you are. Zuma: Thanks. Count Olaf: "Looks at Marshall" And Marshall, you make a good firedog and your clumsyness always cracks me up. Marshall: Must be. Count Olaf: "Looks at Rubble" You must be Rubble. A great builder yourself would be. And always eat a lot of food. Rubble: "Feeling embarrised" Y.. Yeah, true. Count Olaf: And... "Looks at Everest" Who is this? Everest: I'm Everest. Count Olaf: I'm sorry, I thought you were a mountain. I can see your named after one. Everest: Maybe. Chase: Everest is our new member. A member of the Paw Patrol. Count Olaf: I must say, you're a gloomy-looking bunch. Why so glum? Rocky: Our leader just died. Count Olaf: Oh, yes, of course. How very, very awful. Wait, let me do that one more time. Give me that line again. Quickly, while it's fresh in my mind. Rocky: Our leader just... ...died? Count Olaf: Oh, yes. Zuma: Thats cwazy, but youw something. Count Olaf: Mr. Poe... "Puts his hands on the pups' sholders" ...I will raise these pups as if they were actually wanted. And though you would a burden, a sacrifice, you are mistaken, sir. And should be ashamed of yourself. The idea. "Brings the pups closer and speaks gibberish" Anyway, where do I sign for the fortu--? I mean... pups. Mr. Poe: You won't officially have guardianship until the hearing on Thursday morning. Count Olaf: And what am I to do with them until then? Mr. Poe: Excuse me? Count Olaf: What I mean is... Do you work out? You look good. Healthy, I mean. Mr. Poe: Well, I'd better get back to the bank. "Puts his hat on" Count Olaf: Can't you stay for a brief imbibement? "Walks over to Mr. Poe" A glass of port? Sanka? Mr. Poe: Well, I suppose I could-- Count Olaf: Another time, then. "Brings Mr. Poe to the door and opens it" Mr. Poe: Pups, if you need anything, do feel free-- "Gets pushed out the door" Count Olaf: Oh, no, were fine. We're all fine. "Closes the door" Mr. Poe: "Opens the knocker" Any questions, be-- (Count Olaf shuts the knocker and locks it. The pups just stand there looking at their new strange-looking guardian.) Chapter 3: Chores (Cut to Count Olaf leaning against the door with his arms crossed.) Count Olaf: I realize that my humble abode isn't as fancy as any other mansion, but I'm coming into a great deal of money soon, and I think it'll be quite charming when it's finished. "Leans in closer to the pups" Shall we take a look? (Cut to the living room where the pups and Count Olaf walked into. Count Olaf is giving the pups a tour of his house.) Count Olaf: This is the living room. (Cut to the kitchen where Count Olaf walks in. Count Olaf: The kitchen. I know what you're thinking: "This place could use a little TLC." (The pups walked into the kitchen.) Count Olaf: I trust you've had your tetanus shots. Polio. Smallpox. Typhoid. Malaria. (Cut to the rumpus room.) Count Olaf: This is the entertainment or rumpus room. I'm told the ceiling can be brought up to code in no time. You're not afraid of heights, are you? "Laughs crazy" Imagine that. One of you pups afraid of heights. "Laughs again" (Cut to a yard where there's rows of seats and a stage.) Count Olaf: My theater. (Cut to a downward view of stairs. Count Olaf is leading the pups to another part of the house.) Count Olaf: This way. (As they walk, Chase looks up at the stairs in wonder.) Chase: What's that up there? (Thats the question which made Count Olaf stop. He turned to the pups looking up.) Count Olaf: The tower... "Looks at the pups" ...which you pups are never to enter... "Leans closer to the pups with a look in his eye" ...under any circumstances. (Count Olaf turns around and leads the pups to a bedroom.) Count Olaf: "Opens the door" And this is where you'll sleep, time permitting. Nighty-night. Skye: But the sun is still up. Count Olaf: "Imatates Skye" But the sun is still up. "Closes the door" (The pups stare at the room. It has only one bed, two windows, and lots of junk.) Lemony Snicket: I don't know if you've ever noticed this, but first impressions are often entirely wrong. (Cut to the Lookout door where Ryder's shadow can be seen on the wall. Chase walks out with a jealous look on his face.) Lemony Snicket: For instance, Chase, when Marshall was adopted, didn't like him at all. (Cut to Chase sitting under a tree, reading a book, and threw a stick into the air. Marshall jumped up and catched it with his mouth.) Lemony Snicket: But by the time when two more pups came, the two of them were as thick as thieves. A phrase which here means, "fetching and biting for hours on end." In the case of Count Olaf, however... (Cut to the pups sitting down in the bedroom.) Count Olaf: "Calling out" Pups! Lemony Snicket: ...they were correct. (Cut to the pups walking down a hallway as Count Olaf walks up the stairs to the tower. Then, we cut to a list of chores and the screen scrolls down as faded scenes of the pups doing what the list had said.) Lemony Snicket: Every morning, Count Olaf would order the pups to do a great number of terrible chores. After which he would stalk off to his mysterious tower room. (Cut to the kitchen where the pups are doing the dishes. Skye opens a cabinet where she finds more dirty dishes and a rat inside.) Lemony Snicket: And as unfortunate as their situation seemed, it was only about to get worse. (Cut to the pups scrubbing the floor with their noses covered. Then, they heard a door open.) Count Olaf: --tub full of ice in Baja, and I realized that these clever girls had stolen my kidney. Two men: No! (Cut to the front door where Count Olaf and his theater troupe walk into the house.) Count Olaf: Imagine my surprise. "Looks at the pups" Pups, this is my acting troupe. Acting troupe, pups. Woman 1: They don't look rich. Woman 2: Ugly little puppies. (As the rest of the acting troupe walked away, Count Olaf and a man with two fake hands walk up to the pups) TBCCategory:Crossovers Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Movies